Gonzalez: Season 4: Once Bitten
by AG313
Summary: After Alejandro's death, a funeral for those who died in his sacrifice is held. Cameron finds his diary, and discovers the frightening truth that the Living and the Dead aren't the only ones they need to fear. Cameo from Lorde. And a new theme song for the series.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys im finally uploading season 4! than. god too, i was busy with A Dame To Kill For. Also this season, and all the ones through to season 7 are going to be narrated by Cameron. Also i will _have the song "Hurt" by Johnny Cash as the theme song for Gonzalez. That's all folks!

* * *

It was on a monday. Well, all of them were on a monday, he hated mondays with a passion. We hired two guards to check for guests on the list. Most were family or friends from afar. It wasn't long until i found his diary at the end of the day and started writing this. I should explain, this is the funeral, or funerals, of Glenn Rhee, Lyra Fiera, and Alejandro Gonzalez. We did Lyra's funeral later on, and found her carcass after if flew down to earth in a meteorite. We also made a morgue of sorts, and cleaned her up well.

They were both in one coffin. Alejandro was wearing a flannel in his deathbed. He swore he would wear flannels till the day he died. They were his favorite. If you're thinking that Chloé's on the rebound and that i might go for her, then you're wrong. She says she's waiting for him to come back again. And she will be waiting forever. We were still preparing at the last minute when a few others came in."Name, country, and affiliation with Alejandro please." A guard muttered."Eric Joubert, Los Angeles, and i've been a close friend of his since sixth grade." Eric said."Okay, pass."

The guard asked for the same requirements when a curly-haired brunnete walked forward."Ella Maria Lani Yelich-O'Connor, New Zealand, and he was a dedicated fan of mine. And i don't sing anymore." Ella said."You know you could use your stage name right? Lorde, isn't it?" The Guard asked."Yeah, but i don't feel like causing drama." Ella said.

We all gathered round the coffins and proceeded to our seats. When the service ended, and everyone had cried enough, i went over, comforted Chloé, took my Silenced HK USP 45, and headed to the streets to go for a run for supplies with Rick."To be honest, and this isn't out of remors. or sympathy, he was a better leader than me. He took sacrifices when i couldn't, did everything and anything to protect us all, and he wasn't afraid to kill or be killed. He was a leader, i wasn't. I fucked up when i hallucinated, and i fucked up when i let people die." Rick said in all honesty."Thanks, it means alot to him i bet. What do we need?" I asked."Morphine, Cyanide, medicine, anything that can stop this super-flu. And we need weapons, consumables, anything that helps." Rick said."Okay, let's just hope we don't find any Walkers or anything." I said.


	2. Author's Note

_Just a little note to say that i will be confirming three narrators, The Four Horsemen Of The Apocalypse, a litteraly world of clones throughout the series, and three deaths in my series. Well, my deaths. Also everything is involved with three because it is my lucky number. Sorry, but no chapter here. Just a sneak into the next few seasons with anonymous quotes from others. _

_"Please, we can find another way out, probably cut off a piece of our neck-"." NO! I've come back too many times to have to realize my existence HAUNTS us. I'm litteraly a dead-man walking." I said." Listen then it can only be you i don't want to die dammit!"._"You want me to beg? You're the smartest guy I ever met, and you're too stupid to see—he made up his mind ten minutes ago." I i put the revolver facing both of our temples, i realized, _when i die, he'll live. Second time i've sacrificed myself for him. An it'll be my last.'BANG!'_

* * *

_So that was just a preview to what will occur in a later season. No details neccesary. Just waiting, and reading. See you in the next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3: The First Color

_Hey just felt like making another chapter of this, also because i have spare time till' i start school. Also i felt like introducing the Deadpool+Joker of this series. He's a crazy little fucker, and he likes black suits instead of Gonzalez's prefered white. He is the Anti-Gonzalez, but we'll call him if i havent mentioned it, im adding a different theme for this. __Hell, how many clones ARE there in a series anyways? Three in this. Enjoy the series._

* * *

_Thunder,  
Thunder,  
Thunder,  
Thunder,  
Thunder,  
Thunder,  
Thunder,  
Thunder,  
Thunder,  
Thunder,  
Thunder,_

I was caught,  
In the middle of a railroad track. Thunder,  
I looked round,  
And I knew there was no turning back. Thunder,  
My mind raced,  
And I thought, what could I do? Thunder,  
And I knew,  
There was no help, no help from you. Thunder,

Sound of the guns,  
Beatin' in my heart,  
The thunder of guns,  
Tore me apart.  
You've been,thunderstruck!

Rode down the highway,  
Broke the limit, we hit the town.  
Went through to Texas, yeah Texas,  
And we had some fun.  
We met some girls,  
Some dancers who gave a good time,  
Broke all the rules, played all the fools,  
Yeah, yeah, they, they, they blew our minds.

I was shakin' at the knees,  
Could I come again please?  
Yeah the ladies were too kind,  
You've been, thunderstruck, thunderstruck.  
Yeah yeah yeah, thunderstruck.

Yeah,  
Oh, thunderstruck, yeah.

Now we're shaking at the knees,  
Could I come again please?

Thunderstruck, thunderstruck,  
Yeah yeah yeah, thunderstruck,  
Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah,

Said yeah, it's alright,  
We're doing fine,  
Yeah, it's alright,  
We're doing fine,  
So fine,

Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Thunderstruck, thunderstruck, thunderstruck.  
Whoa baby, baby, thunderstruck.  
You've been thunderstruck, thunderstruck.  
Thunderstruck, thunderstruck, thunderstruck  
You've been thunderstruck.

* * *

The Group wakes up and heads for breakfast. Nothing simple, just Ham & Eggs w/ Garlic Salt & Tortillas. His favorite. Still, no need to mope about the dead. Hell, i pick up their souls in my arms and drop them off God knows where. Because he does, and still, he hasn't told me.

Funny, when i heard someone's footsteps i haven't recognized, i worried he was heading for me. He simply walked right past me, with the black smoke from inside of me going through him. Still, i was alarmed about this one, he dubbed himself "Red." He likes having red, spiked hair, and red eyes. He's also excessively comical, and is rarely serious. He starts heading towards the mess hall, and speaks.

"Morning, smells good, considering it was my favorite." Red says." Jesus Christ, is that you, Alex?..." Cameron says."No, I'm Bill Cosby. Of course I'm not Alejandro! He's my clone for shit's sake. And we all know he would not wear a black suit. Last i recalled, he wore white. Like a fucking angel in the sky, I'm the one who's forced down to earth, like the sinners in The Rapture." Red says scornfully.

"so where is Alejandro then? Up in Heaven or Hell?" Cameron asks."I doubt it, he died as a walker, he stays in that shell of a body, while it eats and eats, fulfilling it's never-ending hunger. Unless he can break out, which no one has, he can recuperate, slowly, to maximum health. Sorta like a fucking snake. Except he doesn't have a tail, and he isn't a biting piece of shit with poison." Red jokes.

"So is he okay?" Chloé asks. "He can't breath, unless he's torn through the shell's mouth opening, or ripped its head off without taking off his own." Red confirms." Well he's probably fucked, as he's literally tearing through teeth and bone to survive. I give him a week until he rots from dehydration and starvatiob. He's lucky enough to be able to even be given the chance to make it this far." Red concludes.""When's he gonna come?" Cameron asked."That's what she said. And i doubt he will. So for now, i'm all you've got." Red says seriously.


End file.
